Foundation's Edge: The Musical
by Marshall of the Brethren
Summary: What would happen if you took the tensest scene from Foundation's Edge and put it all to music? From the twisted mind of Marshall Honorof comes the big musical number of Isaac Asimov's novels! Asimov must be rolling over in his grave...


Foundation's Edge: The Musical

Foundation's Edge: The Musical

By Marshall Honorof

Characters:

**Golan Trevize**- The main character, he is said to be able to judge correctly based on little or no evidence

**Janov Pelorat­**- Golan's traveling companion, Janov is searching for the legendary planet Earth

**Blissenobiarella (Bliss)**- The representative of Gaia, the living planet, who becomes romantically involved with Janov

**Stor Gendibal**- The First Speaker of the Second Foundation, Gendibal is fighting to retain the Seldon Plan

**Sura Novi**- Novi is a Hamish woman who is actually a Gaian in disguise. She is a student of Gendibal's as her Hamish self

**Harla Branno**- The mayor of Terminus and a figurehead of the Foundation, she wishes to be remembered as something in history… and will try to do so at any cost!

**Liono Kodell**- Branno's right hand man, he accompanies her into a three-way conflict between the Foundation, Second Foundation, and Gaia

Setting:

The scene is in deep space where there are three ships and three forces at work. The _Far Star_, Trevize's ship, contains Golan, Janov, and Bliss. Branno's ship contains Branno and Kodell, and Gendibal's ship contains Gendibal and Novi. It is up to Golan to decide the future of the Galaxy; Branno argues for the "free will" of the Foundation, Gendibal argues for the "peace and guidance" of the Second Foundation, and Novi argues for the undisputed "life" of Galaxia, the living galaxy, which will be an extension of Gaia.

(Stage lights up on Branno's section)

Branno: Free will!

(Stage lights up on Gendibal's section, spotlight on Gendibal)

Gendibal: Peace and guidance!

(Spotlight switches to Novi)

Novi: Life!

(Stage lights up on Golan's section)

Golan: I can't take it! Who am I supposed to choose?

(Janov stands up suddenly and bursts with energy)

Janov: Golan, you said yourself the Galaxy looked like it was a living organism…

Golan: (Dramatic pause) Yes! I've got it!

(Piano begins to play)

Golan: (Singsong voice, not singing) 

_The Foundation with its free will_

_And Second with its peace_

_Gaia with its life_

_They can't all get a piece_

_Of this Galaxy of ours_

_There is only one choice_

_And the future depends_

_Solely on my voice_

Janov: (Speaks) Golan, are you all right?

Golan: (Shouts) Never felt better! (Begins to sing in lively tempo)

_What difference does it make?_

_I ask myself, if Galaxia reigns_

_Or we all go to hell?_

_I'll be dead anyway,_

_And so will all my friends, you may say_

_But then, I heard a voice!_

Novi: My plan worked….

Golan: _It said make a choice!_

All: Hallelujah!

Golan:_ Let's get to the pros and cons_

_And let's do it here, anon_

_I'll go over my steadfast choice_

_And let all of you have a voice!_

Branno: (In a military march tempo)

_Why did you have to do this to me?_

_I should go down in history?_

_And this was the perfect opportunity!_

_So… _(Begins a fast and furious melody)

_I was destined to be the one_

_To lead the Empire out of ruin_

_And have my name go down in history_

_So why, oh, why, must you do this to me!_

_Yes, I admit that I'm a brute_

_But Golan, you can stop being the cute_

_And idealistic councilman_

_Whatever Gaia bribed you with, I'm sure I can_

_So come on back to your council seat_

_And let this here Gaia force retreat_

_We'll rule the Empire with military might!_

_Give the First Foundation right!_

_Oh! _(Crescendos to hit amazingly high note and sings in triplets back down)

(Music momentarily stops)

Gendibal: (Speaks) Hey Branno, you've had your say! (Sings in gospel tune)

_So let's hit that issue again some other day!_

_Now Golan, you could have chosen worse but you still chose wrong_

_Do I have to spell it out for you in song? _

All: _Ooh, with his so-o-o-ong…._

Gendibal: _You know the Second Foundation is right,_

_Whoa, you don't need a military to rule with might!_

_So Golan, come and take my hand_

_Let's rule the Galaxy with a strong command!_

_With we, the Mentalics, you can count on us_

_To force the Galaxy to give us its trust_

_We'll alter their minds and make them loyal_

_To us, the victors will go the spoils!_

_Then the First Foundation, our force will be_

_And if we use psychohistory_

_The Second Empire will live on for all eternity!_

All: _Whoa-oh-oh-oh eternity!_

Gendibal: _So now that you've seen my side of the fight_

_Give the Second Foundation the right!_

Novi: (Speaks) None of you understand! (Sings in operatic fashion)

_None of you understa-ah-ah-ah-and_

_So Bliss, enlighten them_

_Listen now, you nonbelievers_

_Let us sift through the sand_

_And on the other side_

_You will realize your blight_

_And give Galaxia the right!_

_Ah! _(Decrescendos until she hits a low note in the soprano range, and piano fades out with her voice)

Bliss: (Speaks) And now, from Gaia itself, I bring you: the fate of the Galaxy! (Bliss runs forward and slides on her knees to the very edge of the stage and breaks into a pop song)

_Oh baby, it's Gaia, please!_

_You're really bringing me down on my knees!_

_I know you're prob'ly thinking "What does she know?"_

_Well stick around baby, I'll tell you so_

_Cause I may only be_

_Twenty-three_

_But it's just so easy to see!_

_I've got the knowledge of elders_

_Down in my soul_

_And-I'm-gonna_

_Lose control!_

_Cause it's Gaia, baby, all the way_

_Once it's in this Galaxy, it's here to stay_

_Let's unite humanity_

_And not with psychohistory_

_An infallible method, you'll have to agree_

_I'll live inside you_

_And you inside me!_

_A super-organism, bay-bee!_

_A collective consciousness_

_Down in my soul?_

_Then you're never gonna_

_Lose control!_

_Cause it's Galaxia baby,_

_All the way!_

_It's Galaxia, baby!_

_Once it's made it's here to stay_

_Now psychohistory is merely a trite_

_So that's the reason why we give Galaxia right!_

(Novi joins in)

Bliss & Novi: _And that's the reason why we give Galaxia right!_

(All actors jump out of their sections and come to the center of the stage. Golan is dead center, surrounded by Branno and Kodell slightly behind him. Golan is swaying from side to side, shuffling his feet, while Branno and Kodell do cartwheels on either side of him. Janov and Bliss are dancing hand in hand at one end of the stage and Gendibal and Novi are dancing hand in hand at the other end)

All: _That's the reason why we give Galaxia right!_

(All actors freeze, Janov and Bliss throw one hand in the air each)

Janov & Bliss: _That's the reason why!_

(All actors freeze, Gendibal and Novi throw one hand in the air each)

Gendibal &Novi: _That's the reason why!_

(All actors freeze, Kodell and Branno stand on either side of Golan with one hand on hip and one hand in the air which is closest to Golan)

Branno & Kodell: _That's the reason why!_

(All actors freeze, music stops on an inappropriate chord. Golan rubs his chin as all actors retain their previous "hands in the air" positions. He suddenly perks up with energy as the chord continues)

Golan: _That's the reason why…_

(Curtain rises, revealing the entire cast, everyone raises hands in the air and stares straight at audience)

Entire Cast: _That's the reason why_ (Set of chords plays) _we give Galaxia right!_

(All cast men join hands with all cast women and begin dancing)

Entire Cast: _We give Galaxia right! We give Galaxia right! We give Galaxia right!_

(Janov and Bliss lift Golan up, extra cast men grab extra cast women and leap into the audience aisles)

Golan: _That's the reason why…_

Entire Cast: _We give Galaxia right!_ (Orchestra plays loud finishing chord. Audience bursts into uproarious applause. The curtain closes as the entire cast disappears behind it except for the seven main cast members)

Bliss: Golan, we must take the _Far Star_ back to Gaia. None of these people are going to remember what has happened exactly. They will think they have won minor disputes against the opposing Foundation and forget about Gaia… and you… not even Novi will remember that she is really an agent of Gaia!

Golan: It's all right. Let them go.

(Golan, Janov, and Bliss disappear behind the curtain as Branno and Kodell retreat to their section. Gendibal and Novi do the same)

Kodell: Well, mayor?

Branno: We showed that Second Foundation who's boss!

(Branno and Kodell exit)

Novi: Well, master?

Gendibal: We showed that First Foundation who's boss.

Novi: Excellent, master!

Gendibal: And Novi… I want to thank you. I couldn't have done this mission without you. I don't believe I can do anything without you!

Novi: Master?

Gendibal: Novi… will you spend your life with me? Is that what you want?

Novi: Master, I would be most honored!

(Gendibal and Novi exit. Lights dim to prepare for the final scene)


End file.
